wroclawfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Bartekbas
Kategorie Te kategorie są nieprawidłowo nazwane: Kategoria:Artykuły nie dokończone (pisze się łącznie), Kategoria:Atrakcje Turystyczne (niepotrzebna wielka litera), Kategoria:Galeria Fotografii (jak wcześniej), Kategoria:Herby i Flagi (jak wcześniej), Kategoria:Parki i Ogrody (jak wcześniej), Kategoria:Sport i Rekreacja (jak wcześniej). Nazwa kategorii nie jest nazwą własną, i nawet gdyby były to parki (np. Park Wschodni, Park Zachodni) i ogrody (Ogród Letni, Ogród Zimowy) to grupę takich miejsc powinno się zapisać małą literą. Zmień to sobie, ale daj cynk, to zmienię. Nie zmieniam, bo może się uprzesz, że tak ma być. Szoferka 10:05, 7 maj 2006 (UTC) : No w sumie racja jakoś tak bez przemyślenia napisałem. Oczywiście zacznę zmieniać jak jeszcze gdzieś zobaczysz zmieniaj :) - Bartekbas 12:04, 7 maj 2006 (UTC) ::Pięknie, wszystkie kategorie są puste, to pozwolę sobie dodać do poprzedniego postu , żeby nie pokazywały się tu. :) Szoferka 13:18, 7 maj 2006 (UTC) ::A w ogóle możesz wpaść na irca Nonsensopedii? Mam delikatną sprawę, nie chce o niej pisać publicznie. Szoferka 13:34, 7 maj 2006 (UTC) Statystyki Cześć. Byłeś kiedyś zainteresowany statystykami. Znalazłam taką stronę. Nie ma tam co prawda liczby wejść, bo są brane z konkretnych Wikii i u Ciebie jest ciągle zero, ale jest porównanie wszystkich Wikii. Znalazłam też taką stronę, gdzie są obie Twoje Wikie (tu i tu), możesz będzie zainteresowany dodaniem jakichś informacji (tylko angielski). Nie wiem jaki zasięg ma ta strona, ale sporo tam jest różności. Szoferka 03:15, 3 cze 2006 (UTC) : Dzięki za linki. A możesz coś więcej o tych informacjach? - Bartekbas 20:04, 3 cze 2006 (UTC) ::To już chyba co chcesz. Zobacz ile jest napisane tam na stronach o różnych wiki; najlepiej takie podstawowe: kiedy Wikia powstała, jak się rozwija, czym są Dolny Śląsk i Pieniny, że Wikia ma newsy, że ułatwia turystom zorientowanie się w terenie. Tam są dość luźne zasady opisywania (enter the appropriate info for your wiki), najwyżej jak za dużo albo nie tak napiszesz, to ktoś Cię upomni. Szoferka 23:28, 3 cze 2006 (UTC) Polska centrala Analogicznie do Central Wikii, która działa głównie w języku angielskim, 18 czerwca powstała centrala w języku polskim. Ma ona skupiać wszystkich, którzy uczestniczą w rozwoju jednej lub większej ilości Wikii i którzy są zainteresowani współpracą między Wikiami, wymianą doświadczeń, doskonaleniem stron pomocy, poradników i zaleceń, czy po prostu wolnymi dyskusjami i uczestnictwem w życiu społeczności. Polska centrala powstała pod adresem pl.wikia.com i w tej chwili dopiero raczkuje. Zapraszam do odwiedzin i wzięcia udziału w jej tworzeniu i doskonaleniu. Proszę też o poinformowanie o projekcie innych użytkowników tej Wikii. Szoferka 02:48, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Tyle oficjalnego komunikatu. A nieoficjalnie to chętnie bym Cię zobaczyła jako drugiego biurokratę na tym projekcie. :) Szoferka 02:48, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) :) :( Również mam taką nadzieję, jednakże nie wiem, czy zabawię tu dłużej. Roman 92 talk 14:54, 10 lip 2006 (UTC) Śląsk Pytałeś niedawno o użytkowników za Śląska na Nonsensopedii. Chyba pojawił się jeden, ale sam oceń. Szoferka 16:09, 10 lip 2006 (UTC) :Falstart, sorry; raczej unikaj tego gościa niż go zapraszaj. Szoferka 00:39, 11 lip 2006 (UTC) Szablon Z szablonami jest tak, że potrzebny byłby przede wszystkim uniwersalny szablon nawigacyjny. Tam w górnym prawym roku jest ten przycisk. Ten sam szablon na Nonsensopedii wygląda tak. Właśnie dzisiaj, przy okazji upgade'u MediaWiki, zostają urachamiane na Wikii funkcje parsera i prawdopodobnie ten szablon zacznie działać. Dam Ci cynk jak z tym jest. Możesz poczytać więcej na w:Upgrade_bugs#Parser_Functions_still_not_working. Szoferka 00:39, 11 lip 2006 (UTC) :Odder na Nonsensopedii chyba uruchomił zwijane szablony. Przerzuć treść tej dyskusji na koniec pliku skórki. Szoferka 10:25, 12 lip 2006 (UTC) Informacja , dzięki za dotrzymanie słowa Szoferki, ale nie musziszmnie informować, Szoferka jako administratora informuje mnie (nas) jako pierwsza. 20 sie 2006 (UTC) Miasta Powstała taka Wikia dla miast i zaleceniem jest, aby małe i nieaktywne Wikie zostały przeniesione tam. Tylko nie wiem, czy Twoje, Dolny Śląsk i Pieniny, są małe i nieaktywne. Jak się na to zapatrujesz? Szoferka 08:53, 19 wrz 2006 (UTC) : Aktualnie nie są bardzo aktywne ale planuję powrót do ich tworzenia, tylko czasu brakuje. A na Pieninach Tikan urzęduje i to na całego :). Zobaczę jak się rozwiną miasta i w jakim kierunku to pójdzie bo narazie widzę tam pustki. --Bartekbas 17:09, 19 wrz 2006 (UTC) ::Okej, niemniej nieobecność od 3 września na Pieninach trudno nazwać urzędowaniem na całego. :) Na przyszłość odpowiadaj w mojej dyskusji, wtedy natychmiast dostanę nową wiadomość (zobacz wątek na forum). Szoferka 07:49, 20 wrz 2006 (UTC) Uniwersalny szablon nawigacyjny Żeby zadziałał, skopiuj z w:c:nonsensopedia:MediaWiki:Monobook.js wszystko od BEGIN Dynamic Navigation Bars (experimantal) do końca do pliku MediaWiki:Monobook.js. Szoferka 23:16, 9 gru 2006 (UTC) Fajnie Fajnie Cię znowu widzieć pracującego tutaj. :) Szoferka 23:48, 29 gru 2006 (UTC) Rozdział / podział A więc tak, jedno i drugie byłoby możliwe. Możliwa jest zmiana nazwy z zachowaniem przekierowania ze starego adresu, a Michalwadas na pewno chętnie przyjmie jakieś hasła na Miasta. Problemem może być zalecana centralizacja, aby co mniejsze Wikie regionalne łączyć w co większe, ale o ile będziesz tutaj aktywny, a tylko Twoja wizja uległa zmianie, nie będzie problemu. Przedstaw mi dokładnie swój plan lub po prostu wpadnij na IRC-a Wikii i pytaj o staffów. Szoferka 22:48, 30 gru 2006 (UTC) Kasowanie Teraz już po herbacie, ale to nie jest dobry sposób, aby kasować z konkretnego powodu (przeniesienie części materiałów) i zostawiać w powodzie usunięcia treść strony. Ani to estetyczne w logach, ani ktoś, kto będzie je potem przeglądał, nie zorientuje się o co chodzi. Szoferka 00:39, 11 sty 2007 (UTC) Do śmieci Cześć, skasuj wandalizm RTV Euro AGD. Misiek (talk) 09:25, 19 lip 2009 (UTC) Miasta Witaj! Zachęcam do tworzenia internetowej encyklopedii o miastach. Jest to wolna encyklopedia związana z miastami, powiatami i województwami w Polsce. Jeśli możesz zachęcam do tworzenia. Powodzenia! Kinrepok 06:13, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) Link: http://miasta.wikia.com/wiki/Miasta